


moving up in the world

by alchemicalair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death, Gen, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalair/pseuds/alchemicalair
Summary: Elias Bouchard has two meetings with James Wright, and leadership changes hands, sort of.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	moving up in the world

Elias hated working at the Institute. There was a sort of oppressive feeling to it, like you were being monitored incessantly within its halls. He felt for all the world that whenever he was working, there were things watching him, eyes burning into his back with a gaze that seemed to be almost tangible, but when he turned, there was never anything there.

Well, not usually, anyhow. It was undeniable that a good deal of his more "respectable" colleagues viewed him with no small amount of disdain, and kept an eye on him to watch for some misstep they could use to complain to their superiors about and get him fired. Snotty folk, considering that they worked for a company that solely existed to catalog what they were convinced was honest to god supernatural phenomena in a manner that led any academic with an ounce of self worth and even other so-called paranormal experts to rightfully regard the institute as a joke. How these people managed to retain both a belief in the shit they peddled and a sense of superiority was something he would never understand.

For all his hatred of the place and the people, though, Elias remained. Part of it was that having The Magnus Institute on his resume would keep him from ever getting any other job in a respectable line of work and that put him off from trying to quit, but more than that, no one on the archival staff ever seemed to be able to leave by any means. Employees in artifact storage would get tossed out for something as simple as misfiling an object, but the archives were in a constant state of disrepair and the head Archivist's office looked as though a tornado had recently been through it, but no one received so much as a scolding about it. Elias had heard another archival assistant complain angrily about how they were going to quit and storm off to go do just that more than once, but they always seemed to come back to work after, as if they couldn't bring themselves to do it. They seemed for all the world like they were trapped there.

It wasn't as bad as it could be, at least. Elias got shuffled around from department to department for a while before landing a position in the archives and managing to retain it despite not really doing much work (and in fact going out of his way to avoid doing it whenever he could). Archival assistant wasn't exactly a posh job, and it didn't pay the best, but it kept him paying his rent on time and let him wholesale disregard the rules the other staff had to follow, from dress code up to, apparently, taking constant trips around the world on the institute's dime. He in particular did not get to do that, as Gertrude did not take as kindly to him as she did a couple of the other assistants, but she disappeared to far off corners of the globe constantly and took others with her on occasion. Jealous as he was of the trips, he didn't mind being alone in the archives. On the days when it was just him, the quiet was like nowhere else in the place, and he enjoyed the quiet and isolation to a degree that others might have found unhealthy.

It was on one such lonely day that Elias found an unmarked envelope waiting for him on his desk when he clocked in. Looking at him gave him an odd sense of dread, but he shook it off easily enough and picked it up, giving it a once-over to confirm there was nothing written on it to tell who or what it was for before opening it and looking at the paper within.

It was a dinner invitation, with a letterhead marking it as coming from The Magnus Institute (Elias found that entirely unnecessary and a little stupid - it hardly could have been mailed to him as it was, and visitors to the institute would have no reason or permissions to get into this part of the Archives, so obviously it came from someone within the building itself). While an odd method of delivery, perhaps, it wasn’t an unusual thing for him to receive by any stretch of the imagination as he was far from what one would describe as bad looking, and he would have simply discarded the paper and thought nothing more of it had his gaze not stopped on the name and title attached to the invitation at the last second, hand and the letter hovering above the garbage bin.

_ James Wright, Head of the Magnus Institute. _

He paused, then pulled his hand back up and tucked the letter into a pocket, frowning. What could James Wright possibly want with him? He wasn’t getting fired, or else their meeting wouldn’t have to take place outside of work, and it would hardly need to be so polite. He wasn’t getting promoted, as that wouldn’t require a meeting over dinner either, and he hardly had any place left to go up, at least in this department. Gertrude wasn’t going to vacate her position until she keeled over dead, Elias knew that much, and he had absolutely no interest in becoming Head Archivist anyway. It seemed a dreadful position, going into it after she left and having to try and clean up the colossal mess she made of the place. The restaurant Wright gave seemed too bougie for what Elias would consider within the realm of reasonable places to meet and discuss work (it was L’Atelier de Joël Robuchon or something else similarly ridiculous and French-sounding, and he could tell from the name alone that he would never see enough money while working this job to dine there on his own). Furthermore, Elias had never properly met Wright, and had only seen him in passing when he clearly had more pressing matters to attend to than socializing with a filing clerk (or receptionist, or librarian, or any of the other numerous other positions Elias had held at the institute). He had felt as though Wright’s gaze lingered on him longer than it ought to have when they did cross paths momentarily, but that could easily be chalked up to either his large sense of self-importance or the paranoia around being watched he had developed over the years working here.

He shook his head, pulling himself out of wondering about the reasons behind the requested meeting. If nothing else, it seemed apparent to him that he really ought to go to it, and he would find out what it was for when they actually talked. Speculating about it all day would do nothing for him and possibly make him unnecessarily nervous about the whole affair. It was important, or it wasn’t, and he had no way of discerning which it was, so it would be better to put it out of his mind entirely. With that decided, Elias sat down at his desk, put his feet up on it, and pulled out a book to read.

The archives were entirely still except for Elias that day. No one came in requesting anything (he probably wouldn't have been able to find what they needed within the mess, so that was no small blessing) and with Gertrude and the other assistants gone, and Elias friendless within the institute, no one even came in to chat, which was a rare occasion. He worked his way through his book in silence, pausing on occasion to write something in the margins of the pages or dog ear a part that he found interesting. In the back of his mind he could hear one of his coworkers giving him a verbal thrashing for his book conduct whenever he did, but that did nothing but drag some chuckles from him. He was still glad beyond words that particularly department had gotten fed up with him as quickly as it did. 

Come 4 pm, Elias had done no work. That wasn’t exactly unusual for him, especially on the days when everyone else was out of the archives. He got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket before hurriedly heading to his apartment to change into something much nicer than what he wore to work. He doubted he had anything that would be near nice enough for wherever he was meeting Wright, but he wanted to avoid looking slobbish, at the very least. After he had dressed and groomed himself, he set out to find the restaurant.

It was easy enough to find, all said, and he ended up getting there far earlier than he really ought to have. It was quiet, with there only being a couple people in the building besides the staff, perhaps because of the early hour. One of those people, Elias saw, was James Wright. He waved off a hostess trying to ask him something and went over to Wright, sitting himself down across from him. He decided not to dwell on the fact that up close, Wright’s (and frankly, everybody else here’s) suit was much more expensive that his in a way that made him feel like he might as well have strolled up in rags, as it wouldn’t have made any sort of difference in his presentation, and instead started talking. “You’re early.”

“As are you. I never took you as one to show up on time for anything, Elias.” Something in Elias registered that he had never heard Wright talk before. It was a measured sort of speech, silky smooth and unnatural, somehow. He did not like it.

“Well, I’m full of surprises.” Wright just made a dismissive “hmm” sound in response to that. They ordered drinks, and then sat in silence for a bit, each observing the other, looking for something, and Elias wasn't quite sure what it was he was searching for. When their drinks arrived, he drank his down faster than is probably strictly appropriate. It was some kind of wine that he couldn't stand the taste of, but better that than nothing. They ordered food. More silence.

More time passed. There were other people in the restaurant now, and Elias didn't know when they'd arrived. When it'd been still for so long Elias felt he might scream if nothing happens, he broke the silence. “Mr Wright,” he started, uncertain of how to address him, “why am I here?”

“Call me James,” Wright said, and he smiled like he had just made a joke. “ I won't dance around it, Elias, I am getting old.”

_ That's an understatement,  _ Elias thought, and decidedly did  _ not _ say. Wright laughed anyway. Elias frowned and took a sip of his drink.

“I would like to settle down, and not deal with the headache of running the Institute. I have spent some time trying to figure out who is suitable for replacing this old codger, and I've settled on you.” Elias choked.

It took him a moment to fully process what Wright had said. Then his mind went blank, and words started tumbling out of his mouth before he thought them through. “Why me? Why not Gertrude, or Chris, or Anna, you know Anna, from the library? Or really, anyone else, I can't imagine you've heard good things about me? I keep getting sort of shuffled around from department to department, most people there can't stand me, and I don't even believe in the s- um. I don't believe that I'm suitable for the position.”  _ I'd rather have been fired. _ Wright held a hand up, retaining the same amused expression, which made Elias somewhat irritated.

“This isn't a matter that's up for debate, I'm afraid. I'm extremely aware of your hangups, but regardless, I think you'd be the best fit. Chris and Anna have their own issues, and Gertrude, well, I get the distinct impression she would sooner burn my Institute to the ground than keep it in order. Besides, I would need to find a replacement for her before I let her take over, and I'm not ready to do that right now.” There was a displeased expression that flashed across Wright's face as he mentioned Gertrude, but as soon as he seemed to become aware of it, it disappeared. “It's not an  _ interview,  _ Elias, I know my employees well enough to not need one. I merely thought I should tell you a few days before I actually finalized everything, to give you time to prepare, and, ah,” his gaze raked down Elias disapprovingly, “to buy a nicer suit, perhaps.” Elias nodded, his own gaze shifting down to his cup.

The bit about Gertrude's replacement didn't sound right to him - surely Gertrude could hire one herself, or have one of the archival assistants take over? But Wright sounded like he wasn't going to change his mind, so he supposed it didn't matter enough for him for him to say anything about it. Elias would be in charge of that soon enough, and all things said, Gertrude was one of the only people at the institute who didn't seem to dislike him, so he would probably let her stay there a good while. “Alright,” he ended up replying, not sure what else could be said.

They talked for an hour or so, everything else unimportant enough to slide out of Elias' mind nearly as soon as it had been discussed, though Wright asked a few questions that both felt odd and like he already knew the answers to. Did Elias have any family? None close enough to speak of. A girlfriend or any friends that he particularly cared about? Not really. A question about if he had any other plans for his career besides The Magnus Institute that he just shrugged off.

When they had both finished their meals and Wright had got the check, Elias stood up to leave, and Wright followed, clapping a hand onto Elias' shoulder. “Drop by my office on, let's say, Friday at 9 so we can get everything started.” Elias' nose wrinkled. That late? “I'd prefer to keep this quiet until it's over with. Haven't told anyone I'm stepping down, you see.”

Elias nodded. “Right. See you then, Mr. Wright.” He shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and put on his jacket. Wright didn't bother to correct him this time.

Friday came soon enough. Elias had bought a better suit. They were nauseatingly expensive, the sort Wright wore, but if he could afford to wear them all the time, then Elias would be able to deal with the temporary dip in his checking account as well. (Thinking about that had caused him to wonder where exactly the institute got its funds - it was patronized by a couple head-spinningly wealthy families, sure, but it just didn't seem like the type of thing that could pull in even a decent amount of money.) He wore it to work on Friday, though he didn't think he needed to, and fiddled with it the whole day, ignoring the looks his coworkers gave him. The day passed in a blur, and people left soon enough, shutting the lights off after them and leaving the stairs leading away from his office in the dark.

Gertrude's office light was still on, and when he got up and opened her door to turn it off, he found her in there, marking up a copy of some statement that he couldn't read from where he stood. He rapped on her door quietly, and she looked up at him, seeming as surprised to see him as he was to see her. “It's almost 9.”

“I know. I'm just finishing this up. Why are you still here?”

“Oh, um, meeting with someone, then I'll be heading home in a bit. You should go too.”

She nodded. “I will.” Elias closed the door. It wouldn't hurt for Gertrude to just be here. He figured that Wright wanted everyone gone when they talked, but she'd be down in the archives, and it wasn't like she'd be able to hear them talking, so surely it was fine. He took a moment, smoothed out his suit jacket, then headed to Wright's office.

Light spilled out from the window and under the door. Elias knocked on it.

“Do come in, Elias, and lock the door behind you. Don't want anyone interrupting us.”

-

Gertrude clicked her pen closed, looking over her notes. A decent enough account of Rayner's cult, sure, but it had no real means of follow up or clues to help with anything important (at the moment, anyway). A sigh left her as she organized the papers and set them aside. That done, she was about ready to leave, when something cut through the silence, giving her pause.

A scream, coming from above her. It took her a moment to place, since she had only ever heard him talk, but it sounded like… Elias? She couldn't be sure, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that it meant trouble. She got up, grabbed a hunting knife from one of the drawers of her desk and put her glasses on, then headed upstairs.

-

James - no, Jonah - No.  _ Elias _ stood up, a little unsteady. He groped for a handkerchief, pulling it out of his pocket after a bit and wiping the blood off his face. For a moment, he was content. The switch was a bit messier than he had hoped for, but then, he'd Known Elias wasn't just going to go without a struggle, and not everything can be prevented, no matter how carefully you plan. But it didn't matter, it was over.

His smile dropped from his face when he Saw Gertrude, knife in hand, looking for whatever she had just heard. Stupid of him. He hadn't noticed that she didn't leave, too preoccupied with the particulars of switching bodies to notice anything that wasn't already mapped out. Of course, of everyone it could be, on today of all days, Gertrude fucking Robinson had slipped past his notice and stayed late.

The building was large, and she never bothered to learn the layout of it as carefully as she ought to have, so he had a couple of minutes, but he had to move quickly if he wanted to avoid a fight with her. He could kill her, physically speaking, but it would ruin too many things that both had already been set in motion and had yet to come.  _ Better to hide it _ , he quickly decided. There was a little blood on his suit, but he would not be able to get that out before she found him. He kicked the now lifeless (and eyeless) body of James Wright under his desk, unlocked his door, and replaced the nameplate on the desk with the new one he had had made, then sat down and began going through the documents on his desk.

-

The light in James' office was still on.

It was quiet outside of it, but it was the only sign of life Gertrude had seen since she left the basement, so this was probably where the scream had come from. Gripping her knife tightly, she opened the door, and found Elias Bouchard sat at James' desk, looking for all the world like he had been sat there for ages, filling out paperwork and being utterly bored with it. Save for what looked to be blood on his collar.

“Gertrude,” he said, without looking up at her, “did you need something?”

“Elias? Weren't you just-”

“Whatever you're about to ask, I have been here, working and doing nothing else, since I left you. So, no.  _ Do you need something _ or would you mind leaving so I can finish this in peace?” He did raise his head then, glaring, and something about his gaze set her on edge.

Gertrude had never looked at Elias closely, not really. Never cared to pay much attention at all. But she felt quite certain that, whatever of him had escaped her notice, his eyes had not been the cold, pale blue ones that now looked at her. She spent a moment just looking at him, and when she did not respond, he raised an eyebrow.

“I'll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Right,” she said, and shut the door.

She had some things she needed to figure out.


End file.
